Merry Christmas
by QueenXxIceXxCat
Summary: Soifon spends Christmas with Yoruichi, i wonder how it will turn out. Yorusoi One-shot please read and review!


**.Kitty: hello and happy holidays to you all! **

**Yoruichi: yes happy holidays!**

**.Kitty: well you should recognize me as I am currently working on Cat vs. Wolf, but since the chapter isn't done yet I made a one shot for you all. It's my first, so I hope you like it.**

**Yoruichi: we hope you enjoy it**

**.Kitty: I don't own bleach or these amazing characters, just the plot!**

"I can't believe you don't know who Santa Claus is" an overexcited Yoruichi said as she pulled her beloved friend SoiFon through the bustling crowd of the Karakura mall. People of various shapes and sizes were scurrying around with different sized bags in their hands and arms. It was Christmas Eve, and there was a last minute Christmas sale at all the stores. SoiFon had to shove a few people so that she wouldn't lose the gentle grip of Yoruichi's warm mocha skinned hands.

Finally after what seemed like forever Yoruichi had stopped in the center of the mall. There, were at least fifty kids and their parents standing in line waiting for something. But the first thing SoiFon noticed was a massive Christmas tree covered in massive decorations. If she remembered correctly, the ball shaped decorations were called ornaments and the silver and gold ropes were called garland. But she already knew that the multicolored dots were called lights, its purpose was quite obvious in SoiFon's opinion.

"Um Yoruichi-sama, why are we standing in this line, and where does it lead" SoiFon asked curiously.

"Well my dear little bee, we are standing in line to see Santa" Yoruichi smiled as she pointed at the front of the line. Soifon followed the finger and saw a large fat man in a red suit and a white beard sitting in a massive red chair who SoiFon believed to be Santa Claus, and around him were people dressed in strange attire. They were wearing green tights and green suits similar to what Santa was wearing but they were shorter and had unusually pointy ears.

"Yoruichi-sama what are those people" SoiFon said pointing to the people dressed in green. Yoruichi glanced at them then laughed.

"Those are Santa's elves, they help him out with the presents" Yoruichi said matter-of-factly. SoiFon looked at her with silent confusion. Elves? She had never heard of elves before, they were oddly short. They were even shorter than the Tenth Squad Captain. SoiFon smirked deviously at the thought of telling Matsumoto about her recent discovery. Of course she knew that if she did tell her, she would never the end of it from the easily angered Captain.

"So, what does my little bee want for Christmas" Yoruichi asked putting a hand on Soifon's head and ruffling it slightly and grinning widely.

"_For you to return my feelings"_ Soifon thought subconsciously. But what came out of her mouth was

"A better lieutenant" this made Yoruichi snort in amusement.

"Yes that would be nice wouldn't it, who knows you might get your wish after all it is Christmas Eve" Soifon sighed in a quiet dejectedness and thought,

"_I doubt that Santa can make her love me back, besides she has that crazy scientist anyway so I don't see why she even bothers with me_" then after that thought, the line had moved up just a bit.

After a good twenty minutes, it was finally Soifon's turn. A strange feeling came over her as she approached the large man in red. She couldn't identify the foreign feeling, but she would have to figure it out later.

"Ah come here my dear and sit on Santa's lap" Santa said patting his lap. Soifon shifted her gaze to Yoruichi a little unsure if she really wanted to this, but Yoruichi threw her an assuring look. So Soifon sat on Santa's lap, and it felt rather awkward at first.

"So, what is it that you want for Christmas" he asked her kindly. Soifon looked at him and shifted a bit uncomfortable asking the strange man what she wanted for Christmas. But the aura around the man seemed to say she could trust him.

"Could I whisper it to you, I don't feel comfortable saying it out loud" Soifon said sheepishly. Santa chuckled,

"Of course dear" then Soifon whispered her hearts greatest desire to a complete stranger. After a moment, Santa smiled kindly,

"Well, that is a hard one, but I think I can do it" Santa said. Soifon searched the man's eyes to make sure she wasn't being lied to, but all she saw was baby blue honesty. This made Soifon smile, and she hugged the man, which was way out character for her.

"I'm_ counting on you_" Soifon thought as she got off the man's lap

"Have a good Christmas Eve Shaolin" Santa said. Soifon stiffened, how did he know her name? She never mentioned it to him did she? Shaking the thoughts out of her head Soifon was given a candy cane by one of the elves and left to go find Yoruichi, she had left the line to stand at the side, but since she was surrounded by people, it was going to kind of difficult to find her.

**(Yoruichi's P.o.v)**

I looked at Soifon in confusion, why hadn't Soifon said her wish out loud? The whole reason I brought Soifon here so that I could hopefully find out what little bee wanted, then on Christmas day I could surprise her with it and give to her. But since she whispered it, I don't know what she wants. But hey, I always have a backup plan. But this one might destroy me if I have to set it in motion. You see I secretly love Soifon.

The only people who know are my best friends, Kisuke and Kuukaku and they said that Soifon would most definitely return her feelings. But me, I'm not so sure. I mean I left her without so much as a goodbye, I made a promise to her, and I broke it. So with that on my record, I highly doubt she would return my feelings. Actually I wouldn't be surprised at all. I sighed in a slightly growing depression. I looked away from my little bee for a moment. But when my eyes returned I saw Soifon getting off the man and exiting the sitting area. Probably to find me, god I don't want her to see me in my state of sadness so I put on the best smile I had and went to go approach her.

**(Normal P.o.v)**

Yoruichi walked towards the Chinese woman, she saw her looking around and calling her name.

"_She looks so adorable when she's trying to find me" Yoruichi thought fondly _as she pushed through the ever growing crowd.

"Soi!" Yoruichi yelled it was drowned out in the crowd the first time, so she yelled again,

"Soifon" then she released a smidge of her reiatsu to help the Captain locate her. Thankfully that little effort made Soifon look her way, and then she ran towards her.

"There you are Yoruichi-sama; I was worried I wouldn't find you" Soifon said smiling. Yoruichi smiled back, me neither, your short enough to actually drown in this crowd" Yoruichi joked, but it earned her a punch in the ribs.

"Ow, ok I deserved that, hey you wanna leave, it's getting kind of crowded in here" Yoruichi said gesturing towards the exit.

"Please do, it's hot in here, and I have to return to Soul Society anyway" Soifon said as they made their way towards the exit doors.

Back to at Urahara's shop, Kisuke was helping Jinta, ururu and Tessai decorate their Christmas tree, when Soifon and Yoruichi returned.

"Ah Yoru-chan and Soifon, how did your trip go" Kisuke asked looking at Yoruichi, but she gave him a look that said she had failed her personal mission.

"Well Soifon learned who Santa was, and she learned about the elves, didn't you bee" Yoruichi asked hooking her arm around Soifon's neck playfully. But Soifon just blushed and quickly got out of her grip.

"Yoruichi-sama, even though I did learn about those strange little people, and I must admit I did have fun, but I must return to Soul Society, I have a lot of work to do" Soifon said in a somewhat sad tone.

"Oh, come on little bee it's Christmas Eve, why not spend it with some company" Yoruichi said with a bright smile,

"_Please don't go_,_ it won't be as fun without you_" Yoruichi's inner voice pleaded. Soifon looked at Yoruichi and noticed her eyes, they seemed to say please don't go. And it was tempting Soifon to stay.

"_Well, I'm sure Omaeda can't ruin my division in one night" _Soifon thought. Soifon sighed,

"Very well, I suppose I can stay for the rest of the evening" Soifon said with a hint of a smile, and Yoruichi and Kisuke chanted,

"Hurray the little bee can stay" over and over as they started to dance around Soifon, who was now blushing profusely as her irritation began to take root and grow.

"_On second thought. . . ." Soifon thought_ as Yoruichi and Kisuke began to chat about what to cook for the Christmas dinner and all. And while they did that, Tessai invited Soifon to help finish up the tree.

As the day went on, Yoruichi took Soifon Christmas shopping. And since it was cold and snowy, Yoruichi gave Soifon one of her a black jacket. It looked like a trench coat on Soifon but it would keep her warm. When they went to town they didn't go to the mall, but they went to various stores. But since, Soifon didn't know what to get anyone. So Yoruichi had helped Soifon get everyone something. For Jinta, Soifon decided to buy him a steel bat that said "world's best slugger" on it. For Ururu, Soifon had gotten her a genuine set of fighting gear, since she had heard Ururu was a decent fighter.

"Ok now, what do you think needs for Christmas" Yoruichi mused as they scanned aisles of a store they had walked into randomly.

"How about some sanity" Soifon mumbled rudely. But Yoruichi merely laughed,

"Yeah but I think everybody needs a little of that huh, how about one of complex games, I know he likes to figure stuff out" Yoruichi said heading to the game aisle. Soifon huffed and began to follow her until something caught her eye. In the center of the store there was a large glass case filled with crystal figurines. Since there were lights in different sections of the case, it made the figures sparkle. There were figurines of different animals, like lions, horses, and such, but the one that caught her eye was a figurine of a cat. But this cat had its paw raised up slightly, but it was looking up. And when Soifon took a closer look, she saw that there was a little honey bee sitting on its nose. But the cat didn't seem to mind it being there. Soifon enjoyed this piece. Then she went up to the front and asked one of the clerks about the figurines.

Meanwhile, Yoruichi deciding between a game called Clue which appeared to be some sort of detective's game and a Rubix cube.

"Ah geez, I hate when I can't decide" Yoruichi said trading glances between the two objects.

"Eenie, meanie minie Moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, Eenie meanie minie Moe" Yoruichi said pointing at the Rubix cube.

"Ok, he's getting the cube thing" Yoruichi decided. She turned around and expected a response from her, but she found that her little bee had strayed away from her.

After a few minutes of searching the store, Yoruichi had found Soifon purchasing something; it seemed small by the size of the bag it was put in.

"Wonder who that's for" Yoruichi mused quietly as she approached her friend.

"Thank you and have a Merry Christmas" the clerk said as Soifon nodded towards the clerk in acknowledgment.

"Hey Soifon there you are, I figured out what you could get for Kisuke" she said raising up the Rubix cube.

"Thank you Yoruichi-sama but I got him something already" Soifon said raising up another bag. That had the kids, Yoruichi and Kisuke's gifts inside.

"Ah, that means I spent all my time deciding what to get him for nothing" Yoruichi grinned. She put the Rubix cube on a random shelf near the exit as she walked out with Soifon.

"So all you have to shop for is Tessai I guess" Yoruichi asked and Soifon nodded and she continued to the next store. But just as Yoruichi was about to follow she heard a soft meowing noise. Looking around Yoruichi noticed a beat up box saying "**Free to a good home". **Being the cat she was, her curiosity told her to investigate the meowing box. And when she peered inside, she saw a small grey kitten with eyes similar to Soifon's meowing in the corner alone and shaking.

"Oh, you poor thing, all alone in the snow" Yoruichi said taking her hands to scoop up the kitten, but it suddenly fluffed up and hissed at her.

"Now, now no need to be like that" Yoruichi chuckled plucking up the kitten by its scruff. It started to swipe the air and it twisted around a bit by doing so. This made Yoruichi laugh whole heartedly,

"You're just like my little bee" then the kitten quit moving and blinked innocently at her. Yoruichi grinned.

"And your cute to boot, you know what, I'm gonna take you home, I'm sure Soifon would love to have you" then she put the now less hyper kitten in her pocket. Then she yelled to Soifon to wait up as she jogged gently, so not to freak the kitten out; to catch up.

After they went shopping and stopped for a quick bite to eat, Soifon and Yoruichi went home. Yoruichi told Kisuke about the kitten that she was going to give to Soifon, and she made him swear not to let her see it.

"Alright, I swear, but you're going to have to hide that kitten somewhere where she can't see it, but what about her other present" Kisuke asked giving her a knowing glance. Yoruichi sighed as she stroked the now sleeping kitten in the palm in her hand.

"I don't think I can give it to her, I don't think she'll want it" Yoruichi said down heartedly. Kisuke sighed internally, he knew the Stoic Captain was head over heels for Yoruichi, and he could also tell she wanted to tell her, she was just as afraid as Yoruichi was.

"Well, you never know until you try" Kisuke said patting his lifelong friend's shoulder before going to his lab. He hadn't wrapped his gifts yet, and he only had the rest of the afternoon to do it.

After seeing Kisuke leave, Yoruichi went to her room and put the kitten on the only clean spot in her room, which just so happened to be her bed. She covered it up just enough to hide its presence, and still be able to breathe. Then she left to go wrap the rest of her gifts, and show Soifon how to wrap hers.

During the night, everyone was fast asleep, well everyone except for a silent intruder that is. He was sneaking in the front door with a massive red bag. He quietly tiptoed into the living room of the residence and quietly set his bag down. He glanced at a small table that had a small plate of cookies and a single glass of milk. Grinning, he reached for a cookie, but he was stopped by a tan hand.

"Well, I was expecting you to be asleep Yoruichi" the intruder said. Yoruichi grinned and let out a somewhat quiet yawn.

"Well I was, but then I heard someone come in, so I decided to investigate, Santa" Yoruichi grinned.

"Well, I'm just here to drop off my delivery" Santa said gesturing to his bulging bag. Yoruichi smiled, but then it fell a bit.

"Hey what did Soifon ask you for Christmas" Yoruichi asked. Santa was placing presents down when she had asked the question. So when he stood up and turned to face her he said,

"All she asked for was a better lieutenant" Santa then shrugged and turned once again to pick up his sack and head for the door for his awaiting sleigh.

"Really . . . . . that's all she asked for" Yoruichi asked sullenly. Then Santa chuckled,

"No, but I think she does need one, I'm not allowed to tell people what a person asked for Christmas it goes against the Laws of Christmas" Santa stated. Yoruichi deflated slightly and sighed,

"I understand, but can I tell you what I want for Christmas" Yoruichi asked.

"Of course my dear but you must hurry because I'm falling behind" Santa said gesturing to the wall clock.

"I know, but all I want for Christmas, is for Soifon to return my feelings" she said. Santa nodded,

"That's definitely a big wish but tell me something, how do you truly feel for Ms. Fon" Yoruichi chuckled breathlessly,

"I . . . I love her" Santa smiled,

"Alright then" he said in a quiet jolly voice then he turned his gaze to behind the Ex-princess.

"Alright dear, you can come out now" then Yoruichi quickly turned around and saw a very happy Soifon standing in the doorway. She was wearing black and red flannel pajamas, and her hair was undone and slightly mussed.

"Do you really love me" Soifon asked slowly walking towards the surprised were-cat.

"More than anything in the world" Yoruichi said with a sweet and kind tone. This made Soifon squeal and tackled the ex-captain to the ground, just before giving her a sweet Christmas kiss.

"I love you too" Soifon whispered as tears fell from her face. When they broke their kiss for air Yoruichi gently caressed the tears away. Santa smiled and gave his traditional "Ho Ho Ho"

"Well Soifon, I hope you and your new love have a merry Christmas" Santa said. Soifon nodded eagerly,

"You too, and thank you for everything" Soifon said happily. Santa waved to them and then left the house. And when he was gone, Soifon got off Yoruichi and helped her up.

"So, did you get what you wanted for Christmas" Soifon asked starting to blush after their joyful ordeal. Yoruichi grinned like a Cheshire cat,

"Oh yes I did, how about you" she asked kissing the Captain's porcelain cheek. Soifon could only nod.

"But you know, I still have a few gifts for you" Yoruichi said. But before Soifon could say anything, she let out a loud yawn. Yoruichi chuckled,

"But I can give you those tomorrow, let's go to bed" she then led the tired Captain back to her room.

The next day, everyone had woken up and gone downstairs to open their presents. Kisuke distributed out everyone's presents. Soifon was surprised when she had received a present from everyone in the Urahara residence. But she thanked them either way. The children shredded all their presents open while Tessai opened his politely. Soifon, Kisuke and Yoruichi only waited.

"Whoa, awesome" Jinta yelled as he pulled out his steel bat that Soifon had gotten him.

"Thanks Captain" the boy said. Soifon only nodded. Once the children had taken their gift and went to go play. Yoruichi finally said,

"Ok our turn" then she picked up a beautifully wrapped box. It was small, but that made Yoruichi's curiosity grow.

"I hope you like it" Soifon blushed as Yoruichi peeled off the wrapping paper. When all the paper was gone Yoruichi smiled. It was the cat and bee figurine that Soifon had found in that one store.

"Aw, Soifon it's beautiful" Yoruichi purred happily. Soifon smiled, she was glad her new girlfriend liked her gift.

"I'm glad you like it" Soifon smiled, and then she saw Yoruichi get up.

"Hold on, I have to go get your gift" Yoruichi said as she dashed out of the room and up to her room. And before Soifon could wonder where Yoruichi had gone, the woman had returned with her something in her hands.

"Merry Christmas honey bee" Yoruichi said as she opened her hands to reveal the kitten she had found the day before. Only this time it had a red ribbon tied to its neck. Soifon squealed loudly as she took the kitten from Yoruichi.

"Oh, she's so cute" Soifon said cuddling the kitten.

"I'm glad you think so, she's a real fighter, she hissed at me when I found her" Yoruichi said remembering when the kitten had swiped its tiny paw at her. This made Soifon giggle,

"And here I thought that all cats loved you" Yoruichi laughed loudly.

"Well, I guess not, but she's yours" but Soifon shook her head.

"No, she's_** ours**_" Soifon said putting a major emphasize on ours.

"I like the sound of that, so what should _**we**_ name her" Yoruichi said also putting an emphasize on we. Soifon, thought for a moment stroking the kitten's back.

"How about holly, I always thought it was a cute name" Soifon offered. Yoruichi gave a quick "Hmm" of mock consideration.

"I like it, Holly has a nice ring to it" Yoruichi said in agreement.

For the rest of the day, Yoruichi and Soifon played in the snow, drank hot chocolate and ambushed Kisuke with snowballs, but most importantly they spent it together. And to Soifon it was the best Christmas ever.

**.Kitty: such a nice story, I hope you all enjoyed it.**

**Yoruichi: I know I did *hangs a thing of mistletoe over Soifon***

**Soifon: *blushes* no stop it**

**Yoruichi: aw but its Christmas, please *makes a cute kitty pout***

**Soifon: ok, fine * leans over and kisses Yoruichi***

**Yoruichi: Got my present this year!**

**.Kitty: I hope I do, well Happy Holidays to you all!**


End file.
